Materia Glow
by Ultima Aeris
Summary: Alrighty. 11th chapter up (FINALLY!) I promise I'll finish this before Christmas. If you're just joining us, this story would be about FF7, only it's a twister version of things. Read and you'll find out what I mean! R/R please! Pluuuuh-eeeeeese?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: All characters I use in here are copyright of Squaresoft and stuff....so... yah. On with the fanfic. By the way, this fanfic is somewhat a twisted FF7 storyline. There are no Turks, except Reno, who's a freelance agent for Shinra. Hojo's alive and stuff, but he'll die. And a couple FF7 characters have been cut out. These characters are- Cait Sith, Vincent, and.... I'm not sure. The rest of the people (Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and RedXIII) are still AVALANCHE and stuff. Bye the way, this is a Tifa/Cloud, Aeris/ ? fanfic. The ending is sort of a surprise, and this fanfic mainly revolves around Aeris. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Aeris sat in her cell, quietly thinking about what would happen over the next few months. Of course she knew, but no one was supposed to know that yet. She knew what was going to happen to her eventually, and she wasn't afraid. But where was Cloud? Shouldn't he be here any minute to break her out?  
"Uh-uh...uh..." The guard stammered in surprise as someone walked towards her cell. It must be Cloud, she thought to herself. He must be surprised at his big sword.  
"Come on, Cetra. Stop daydreaming. Hojo wants you now." It was Reno.  
Aeris looked up. "I'll have nothing to do with that crazed man."  
Reno looked around, biting his lip. Was this the right thing to do? He looked at Aeris, who was looking fearfully at him. Why did dhe have to be afraid of him? This was only his job.But she doesn't think so...Reno slid his keycard in the lock to open her cell. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, before hitting her with his gun, knocking her unconcious.  
He carried her to Hojo's lab, when she began to regan consciousness. She groaned softly, and opened her eyes, stillin Reno's arms.He grabbed her arm, a fake mask of... not caring wether she lived or died. He quickly tied her down, before he could let his feelings get the best of him.  
"Excellent. You've found my little specimen again. Good job." Hojo sneered at Aeris, while he drew some blood from her arm.  
"Leave me alone!" Aeris fought the chains as best she could, but they were too tight.  
"Don't worry my pretty little Cetra. This blood should help me create the best fighting machine yet!" Hojo grinned, walking over to a test tube filled with a pale blue liquid, and let her blood drip in. "That's all I need her for today, Reno. Take her back to the special cell down the hall there. I'll need her later."  
Reno unlocked Aeris's chains,and marched her to a different cell, as gently as he could.  
"You'll be here awhile..."   
Aeris looked around her cell, quite terrified of them both, and wondered where Cloud was.  
Reno blinked, wondering what he should do.  
"Knock her out, you fool!" Hojo yelled  
. He looked at her, almost sadly, and pulled out a stunner, and pressed it to her neck. He the turned away from her unconcious form, to walk to his office and think, to try and get a hold on his soft side.  
"You really shouldn't do that..." Hojo was standing behind him, watching with glee. "It's better if you just beat her."  
Reno shrugged. " I'll remember that next time." He faked a laugh. Reno then turned and walked out of the lab.   



	2. Chapter 2

Reno leaned back in his chair. What was going on? Was he losing his touch? He glanced at the camera monitoring Aeris's cell. She was still unconscious. Reno closed his eyes, only to fall out of his chair when the building violently began to shake.  
"What the-" Reno looked around. He wasn't in his office anymore. The place around him was practically empty, except for Hojo standing in front of a huge monster, and Aeris lying a couple feet away. "Hojo! What's going on?"  
Hojo laughed, glancing a moment at Aeris. " The monster I made using her blood. It's incredible! Evidently, it has the ability to change the existing reality into a different one. Isn't it wonderful?" Hojo laughed again, raising his arms to the monster.  
"You're crazy!" Reno shouted above the monster's roar, which had begun to advance on them.  
"Am I?" Hojo stayed where he was, grinning at his experiment, who had raised his claw above him.   
The monster roared again, and struck Hojo with his claws. Reno watched as one claw generally cut Hojo's head open. Reno watched as Hojo fell to the ground, facedown. He knew immeadiatly that Hojo was dead.  
Just as suddenly as the scene had begun, it disappeared, along with the monster. Hojo was lying face down in a pool of blood, in the middle of Reno's office. Aeris was still unconscious, on the floor. Reno gently shook her awake.  
"Uhh..." Aeris shook her head. "What's going on?" Her emerald gaze went from Reno, to Hojo's body, and back to Reno. "Did you kill him?"  
Reno shook his head. "I'm afraid he was killed by his own creation. Now get out of here before anyone realizes you're not in your cell."  
"But-" Aeris looked around confused.  
"Go! I'll pretend to be taking you somewhere, I'll take you down to the side entrance, but that's as far as I go."  
"Why are you helping me? I don't understand..." Aeris trailed off.  
Reno looked out the window in his office. "Because maybe I care for you to much to see you locked up and beaten like you have been."  
Aeris blinked, and opened her mouth to speak, but decided to keep quiet. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Reno turned around, to face her. "Come on, we should hurry."  
"Right." Aeris bit her lip, following Reno into the elevator next to his office. "Thank you...."  
Reno was looking out the glass side of the elevator, with his back turned to her. "You're welcome." He turned again to face her, and saw her holding something shining in her hand. "What is it?"  
"A flower. A... an energy flower. It's for you." She handed the glass-like rose to him. "Keep it."  
  
Cloud fought his way through the guards swarming around him. "Barret! Why the hell did you think it would be alright to bash the $%^$#*^ door in?!" He slashed a guard with his sword, fighting towards the door. "Keep fighting!"  
Barret swore as a guard's shot barely missed him. "Awight. I'll hold them off. You and Tifa oughta go an' find Aeris." He shot randomly into the crowd of guards, yelling at them all.  
"He's right! Come on, Cloud!" Tifa pulled at Cloud's arm.  
"Okay, Let's go!" Cloud charged towards the door.  
"Aeris...You don't have to-" Reno tryed giving her back the rose.  
"No. Keep it." She pressed it into his hand and kissed him, silencing him.  
The elevator door opened, only to reveal about 10 or so guards waiting for them.  
"Oh boy..Stay in here, Aeris." Reno pulled out two desert eagles and began firing at the guards. One dove to the ground, and a few sought shelter behind a desk. Reno began shooting one at a time, until all of them were wounded fatally or dead.  
Aeris looked at teh guards as Reno put his guns away. One raised himself up on his elbows and aimed at Reno's head. "Reno, look out!" Aeris saw he wouldn't be able to react in time, so she quickly ran and pushed him over. She felt the bullet hit her in the chest, but she smiled when she saw Reno wasn't hurt.  
"Aeris!" Reno looked at her, surprised.  
Aeris put her hand to the wound, thinking it wasn't to serious. "I'll be okay." She blinked, looking around as the room began to waver, and then she collapsed.  
"NO!" Reno ran to catch her before she fell. "No..no..." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, as the blood flowed from beneath her hand. He took out his gun and shot the other man through the skull. "This can't happen." He whispered quietly as he dropped his gun. "I love you. Please..." He buried his face in her hair, weeping.  
  
"What the hell?" Cloud ran into the room. "What did you do to her!?" His eyes were hard and cold, looking at Reno.  
"What the hell happened?!" Cloud rushed into the room, eyes wild at the scene.  
" I-I didn't do it." Reno picked up Aeris, watching as her still- warm blood dripped over his trembling fingers and onto the whit marble floor. "One of the guards...shot her.." He shook his head, and walked out past Cloud and Tifa carrying Aeris.  
"Oh..." Tifa stood speechless as Reno walked past her. "Wh-what?"  
  
Reno carried her onto the pavement outside the building, past Barret, and lay Aeris down. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret ran over, startled to see the man in tears.  
"Maybe we can..heal her. I mean, she's not....dead....is she?" Tifa glanced hopelessly at Cloud.  
"I don't believe him..." Cloud muttered to Barret, who nodded in agreement.  
"Reno...is she still....?" Tifa walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah...but not for... not for very long." Reon motioned to the pool off blood forming around Aeris.   
"Well, we can heal her then." Tifa smiled and pulled out her healing materia. "Cloud! Barret! She's still alive. Get out your healing materia and help me."   
Barret nodded and pulled it out of his weapon, and Cloud did the same.  
"Ready? On three. One...Two...Three!" Tifa csat her highest cure spell on Aeris, as did Cloud and Barret.  
The wound slowly sealed closed, and the bleeding stopped, but Aeris didn't move. "It's not working!" Tifa cried to them. "Try harder!"  
Reno pulled out his mastered cure materia and joined them. "Come on...Aeris...wake up. Wake up!" His materia glowed brightly, sending an additional healing beam into her, and after a few tense minutes, she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Reno...You're okay..." Aeris whispered, lifting her head.  
"Shhhh...You're okay now. We all healed you." He motioned to Cloud and the others. "Rest now...you're still weak."   
"I'll be...fine...really..." Aeris let her head lower to the ground and she closed her eyes. Reno picked up her sleeping form.   
"We have to get out of Midgar, before Shinra sends more men after us. I know a way out, I have a key." Reno stood up, motioning to the others to follow. "Hurry!"  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Reno lifted the heavy metal door , grunting under its weight. "Hurry up and get through. I'll be there in a minute." He heaved the door up, and flinched as it made a loud, rusty squeal. "Go on. I got it."   
"Alright..." Cloud picked up Aeris and carried her down the ladder carefully. Tifa followed, then Barret.  
Reno sighed, then looked around him. He wouldn't be able to come back here anytime soon. After a minute, he followed the others, closing, and locking, the door.  
Cloud set Aeris down and cleared his throat. "Well, where are we going now? I heard one of the Shinra people say Sephiroth was headed towards a town called Kalm."  
Tifa nodded. "But how will we get there?"  
"We'll walk." Barret grunted, glancing at Aeris, who was beginning to wake up.  
"Uh..." Aeris shook her head, to wake up. "You guys?"  
Reno smiled to himself, happy that he had been able to save her. He glanced back up at Midgar, biting his lip. Would they trust him?  
"Reno!" Tifa called to him, as they had begun walking away from Midgar already.  
"Yeah, come on Reno! You'll be left behind!" Aeris giggled, slinging her sluppy pack over her shoulder.  
"I'm coming!" Reno called back, jogging easil up behind the two girls. His Shinra training may help him out here...  
Sephiroth looked around the burning town, a smirk upon his lips. This was perfect. Perfect for everything... Nw all he had to do is get mother settled, set the bait, and capture the victim. He looked once more at the town, then turned and walked into the smoke, chuckling to himself at the future chaos he was about to create.  
  
Aeris gently tucked the blankets over Reno, then moved over to Cloud and did the same thing. They had been traveling for weeks, and had spotted a town, to their relief, in the distance. They had crossed rivers and climbed mountains. She looked up to the sky, wondering why she had a feeling something had changed... somehting had somehow disrupted the timeline that was supposed to unweave itself.   
"What's going on here?" Aeris whispered, then turned around at the sound of movement from the others. "Perhaps I should get some sleep myself..."  
  
  
She opened her eyes to the sound of Tifa humming nearby. "Tifa" Aeris murmered sleepily.   
"Shh...It's okay. We're near a town called 'Rocket Town', no where NEAR Kalm..."  
" Alright..." Aeris sat up, rubbing her back. The hard ground sure didn't let her sleep in comfort...  
"Hey! Let's go!" Cloud called to the two, strapping his sword to his back, and slowly walking away.  
"Where's Reno?" Aeris looked around, a slight note of panic in her voice.  
Tifa laughed. "Relax, he went ahead earlier to make sure now guards were there."  
"Oh." Aeris blushed, not sure she had been right to show so much panic. She knew that Cloud and Tifa were going to end up together after...   
She shook her head, not wanting to think about that. "Let's go, before we're left behind!" She ran away from Tifa, laughing merrily. If only Tifa and Cloud knew what she did.  



	4. Chapter 4

Tifa glanced at Cloud walking ahead of her. What was going on? He was in such a hurry lately. It was like he wanted to get evrything over with in a hurry. "Cloud...hold on a minute!" She glanced over her shoulder, to make sure Aeris was very far behind.  
Cloud stoped and turned to face her. "Yes?" He raised an eyebrow in question to her.  
"Why.." Tifa paused to think her words over. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
Cloud but his lip, and walked towards her. "I...I don't know. I just have a feeling I should. Like something needs to happen." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "But whatever it is, I think we should just get on with it, and see if we can find Sephiroth."  
"Right." Tifa smiled, her shoulder tingling where his hand rested.  
"Hey you guys!" Reno ran up to Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris. "I've got some news. Barret got here ahead of you guys, said you were too slow. He's getting some supplies."  
"I see." Cloud looked around, taking in the town's layout.  
"This is Cid..." Reno pointed to a man smoking not to far away from them. "He's got a plane....he kinda stole it from Shinra. Says that he needs to find someone named Shera that Sephiroth kidnapped the other day."  
"Kidnapped?" Tifa gasped. "Sephiroth KIDNAPPED someone?"  
"That right. The @$#$%&$ kidnapped my girlfriend." Cid threw his cigarret to the ground, swearing.  
"Um...right." Reno looked in the driection of a large plane. "He says he wants to help us find Sephiroth and get Shera back."  
Aeris smiled. "Well, then let's restock on supplies and head towards a town I've heard of from the locals..." She glanced at the item shop, then continued "Called Cosmo Canyon."   
"Okay, let's go. But where's Barret?" Tifa looked around.  
"I'm right here. Yo peeps!" Barret waved with his gun-arm, the other holding a large backpack now bulging full of items and materia. "I found a good place to get some s'pplies." He motioned to his backpack.  
"It's oaky, I got it covered." Cloud looked down at his still full backpack.  
"Awight then. We should go." Barret walked toward the plane.  
"Uhh..Barret?" Reno looked at Barret. "How do you know we're going on the Highwind?"   
"Oh. I heard yous guys when I walked up. Let's go!" He began to run, and soon the others were following.  
As soon as Aeris walked onto the ship, she got a serious headache. "Oh...You guys...I think I'm gonna go lie down..." She placed her hand on her temple and walked below decks.  
"You'll be okay?" Reno stood infront of her.   
"Oh...Yeah...sure..." Aeris nodded slowly. "I think I'll take a nap or something."  
"Oh. Okay." Reno stepped aside, and followed the others to the main bridge.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Reno stood behind Cloud and the others, and waited a few minutes."Hello?"  
"Oh..sorry!" Tifa turned around. "Cid was just showing us the note that was left on the fridge. It seems that we'll find some sort of clue in Costa Del Sol."  
"Says here that 'You'll find some...lead for me at the beach resort of Costa Del Sol' or some' tin like that." Barret glanced at Reno. Cloud didn't answer.  
"Okay...Costa Del Sol it is!" Reno looked out the main windows, at the ocean flying past below them.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
  
Sorry about the slow updates, people. I've got school for another month or so...so...I'll probably be able to update at least ONE chapter a week. Unless...my older brother is on the computer, which he usually is, or I have a massive amount of homework (CRAZY teachers.) which I do. Most of the time, that is. Anyways, you can expect the updates on weekends, when I have computer for my use, and I dun have to do homework right away. I'm too good for you people. Actually, thanks for all the reviews so far. I luv my Reno/Aeris fic so far... and I have a couple of unexpected twists. Yes, one to do with Reno and Aeris, that some of you can guess... but others that are totally unexpected. (hahaHA) well, keep reading! Oh, for those of you wondering how many chapters are gonna be in this thing...well....I dunno yet. Many, as I have only gotten to about a third of the way thru the story, I guess.maybe up to 15 chapters. Maybe 12. Around 12 or 15. Maybe less. Depends on a couple of things (like how long the chapters are, how much time I have to WRITE the chapters, and my planned plot, which is constantly being changed and twisted.) I'll leave some of my notes every five chapters, okay? Bye! (PS...I have decided to cut Yuffie out of the fic.)   
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Aeris lay down on the cot, one arm flung across her face. She yawned and turned over on her side, looking out the small window beside her cot. "Wow!" The ocean never looked nicer." She paused. "What am I saying? I haven't ever seen the ocean before!"Aeris looked over at the door when someone knocked on it.   
"Aeris? May I come in?"   
It was Reno. Aeris smiled. "Sure.I guess." She lay back down on the cot, trying to stifle her giggles as she returned to her sick act.  
Reno opened the door, carrying a tray of some water, a newspaper, and some food. "I thought you might be a little hungry, since you haven't eating since..." He trailed off. "Anyways...here you...umm...go." He placed the tray on her bedside table and briskly walked out, like he was in some hurry.  
"Reno! Wait!" Aeris called after him, smiling.  
"Huh?" Reno walked back in slowly.   
"I overhead you guys talking through the intercom. Are we really going to Costa Del Sol?" Aeris's eyes were shining like to bright, emerald stars.  
"Um...Yeah, I suppose." Reno was looking down at his feet. Then he looked back up at her. "Say, I hear they have some good restaurants there...You don't suppose we could-?"   
"Go on a date?" Aeris finished his sentence for him, and sat up in her cot. "I...I guess."  
Reno grinned. "Okay, how about 7:30? Pick you up then?"  
"Okay, sure!" Aeris giggled, then looked over at the tray. "I'll save that newspaper to read AFTER our date."  
"Sure, okay." Reno smiled, then slowly stepped out of the room, slowly.  
____________________________________________________________________  
"Tifa, where's Aeris?" Cloud looked around, a little worried.  
"Oh, she wasn't feeling well. She went below deck." Tifa looked at Cloud. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing...just a little worried." Cloud looked absently mindedly pacd back and forth.  
"About what?" Tifa gently placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
"The newspaper sas a gray-haired man attacked Kalm. Burned it to the ground. I think it was Sephiroth. I think he was expecting us to be there. If it weren't for Aeris leading us a different way, we'd all be dead right now." Cloud sighed, and resumed pacing.  
Tifa watched him silently, wondering what she could do. Did he still like Aeris? What about Reno? Didn't he seem to like Aeris too? She bit her lip. She was used to being the center of attention. "Cloud, don't worry. He doesn't know we're going to Costa Del Sol. Doesn't he?"  
"I don't know, Tifa." Cloud shook his head. "I don't know."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth grinned down at the frightened young woman on the ground, bound and gagged, before him. "Now, what was your name again? Oh yes, Shera." He kicked the woman fiercely, who responded with a pained squeal. "Oh shut up!" He kicked her once more, then turned away to comtemplate his lair. A table...yes, he would need the operating table a time from now. An aqui-chamber, in which mother was resting and charging up her strength. A cell, with a single thin blanket, and a small slit in wich to slid a food tray. Also in the lab was a supply cabinet full of sedatives, another filled with materia and other items, and in one cabinet...his sword.   
"Yes...Everything is coming along quite nicely. Just perfectly. I know where I'll catch them in my trap...The Lost City of the Ancients. Just where she'll die!" He threw his head back an laughed evily. The woman on the floor shivered as the cold laugh echoed throughout the cave.  
  
  
"Wow! This place is just beatutiful!" Tifa looked around on the beach where the air ship.  
"Sure, sure..." Cid grumbled as hw lit a new cigarret. "I'm gonna go the hotel and get some sleep."  
"Me too." Barret picked up his stuff and followed Cid to the hotel.  
"I think we should all go to the hotel and get some sleep." Tifa glanced at the two men retreating. "Right Cloud?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Right." Cloud was watching the waves along the beach.  
"No, thanks. I'll pass." Aeris picked up her stuff and glanced at her watch. "I was gonna go out for a little bit."  
"Me too." Reno looked at the clock tower, seeing it was about a quarter after 7. "I need to shop for supplies anyways."  
"Yeah, sure, I bet he's gonna call Shinra and tell them where we are." Cloud mumbled as Reno walked away with his stuff.  
"Don't be silly Cloud! You know just as well as I do that he's wanted by Shinra, just like us!" Tifa poked Cloud on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."  
  
  
Aeris glanced at the mirror, combing out her long, brown hair. Everything was perfect. She was wearing a long blue skirt, with a matching tanktop. Her hair, which she was just combing out, was going to be left wavy, and lose.   
After a few minutes, there came a knock on the door. "Aeris? I'm here!" Reno knocked once more on the door.  
"I'm coming!" Aeris glanced one more time in the mirror and rushed to open the door.  
Reno was wearing a mostly formal suit, just slightly casual. He handed Aeris a boquet of flowers. "I don't know where the merchant got the flowers at this torpical beach, but they were very pretty." He turned slightly pink. "Just like you."  
"Why, thank you!" She blushed, and hugged Reno.  
"Well, let's hurry. I made reservations at the restaurant that we saw near the hotel. Then I thought we'd go for a walk on the moonlit beach." Reno offered his arm to Aeris and she took it. His head was buzzing with all his doubts. Why had he first helped her out in the headquarters? Why had he risked, no, why WAS he risking his life for this woman?  
"Sounds good!" Aeris took his arm. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Aeris laughed as Reno opened her hotel door for her. "Thanks Reno!"  
"You're welcome!" He laughed as well, helping her sit down on the bed and take off her shoes. He glanced up at her as she suddenly went silent. "Aeris...you're beautiful." He stood up and sat down on the bed beside her.  
She smiled at him, speechless.   
"No, really..." He grinned, running his hands through her hair. "I love you."  
"I...I love you too..." Aeris found herself moving forward, then embracing Reno in a passionate kiss.  
"You're a great kisser..." Reno said when they finally pulled back. "But it could be improved. I'll give you a free lesson."  
"You're mistaken," Aeris said as she moved closed again. "You're the one who needs lessons."  
They kissed again, and slowly sank into bed as they slowly undressed eachother.  
  
  
"Aeris....Aeris..." the voice seemed to come from far away. It sounded strangely familiar.  
"Yes?" Aeris sat up, and opened her eyes. She was sitting on a bed in a white room, and a woman clothed in green stood before her.  
"You don't remember me, do you?" The woman looked sad.  
"Well, yes and no.." Aeris found it odd how the woman...talked...I was like she wasn't talking at all.  
"I'm you're mother. I have some news for you...Something you may find either good or not." Aeris's mother smiled.  
Aeris nodded, indicating that her mother should continue.  
"I've gotten permission from the elders of the Lifestream to come to you in your sub-consciousness. I have been sent to tell you that you will not have to die to save the planet, as originally planed. Actually, I'm quite glad to hear who has changed this. Who was that handsom young man....Reno was his name? Anyways, he, in more ways than one, have saved you and the Ancient race." Her mother smiled more broadly.  
"So....what are you saying?" Aeris looked at her mother in awe.  
Her mother stepped forward towards Aeris a little more."What I'm saying, my daughter, is that you will be pregnant with Reno's child."  



	7. Chapter 7

"What?!" Aeris stood up immeaditaty, a look of disbelief on her face.  
"Well, it's true. Reno won't know, and it's vital to your future that you don't tell ANYONE about this. Now, I must go, for I have told you all you need to know. Good-bye, my darling daughter. Good-bye!" Aeris's mother waved as the room faded into blackness.  
  
  
The tropical sunshine felt warm on her bare back as she slowly opened her eyes. Had it been a dream? Reno's arm was flung over her lower back, and the sheets were mostly tangled at the foot of the bed.  
She sat up suddenly, waking Reno, when there came a pounding at the door. "Who is it?" She called nervously at the door.  
"Aeris, wake up! It's me, Cloud!" Cloud shouted through the door.  
Aeris bit her lip, and looked at the clock. "I'm up!" Why was Cloud pounding on her door at this time in the morning? "Hang on a minute!" She climbed out of bed, whipering to Reno. "Reno! Cloud's here!" She pulled on a bathrobe and waved Reno to the side of the room, behind the TV, and opened the door a little.  
"Oh! I'm sorry..." Cloud blushed a light pink, averting his eyes.   
"It's okay. I was just uh, just...about to take a bath..." She glanced quietly over at Reno's from behind the TV, also in a bathrobe.  
"Oh. Cloud blushed a little bit more, and backed up a little. "Well, I wanted to tell you we found the clue last night in my room. We're going to bone village to..." He dug in his pockets for a minute and pulled out a piece of paper. "Find the secret city, the one with crystal walls. In the limits of the town, one of your own will fall." He glanced at Aeris, to see her as pale as a ghost. "What's wrong?"  
"I-I....Know what he means...He's telling you someone will disappear...or die. It's... It's in the prophecies of the Ancients." Aeris backed up a bit. "Can I be alone now? "  
Cloud nodded, and backed away. "We're leaving at noon. Please be ready."  
Aeris moaned right after she closed to down, and sank down onto the bed, her face in her hands. "No...she said I wasn't going to..."  
"Going to what?" Reno sat down next to her, gently stroking her hair. She knew he would put his life on the line for her.  
"Oh, nothing." Aeris lifted her head. "We'd better go pack. She stood up and undid her bathrobe, quickly dressing.  
"Okay, well...Are you feeling alright?" Reno dressed too, rasing an eyebrow at her as she gathered her belongings.  
"Oh, sure. I just, have a stange urge to e at pickles with peanut butter on them!" She laughed, giving Reno a small nudge.  
They both laughed, then Aeris glanced at the clock. "Wow! Almost noon already. We'd better get our stuff to the Highwind!" She looked at Reno, and headed out the door.  
"Tifa! Hey TIFA!" Cloud ran after Tfa up the Highwind's ramp. "Is everyone on the ship?"  
Tifa nodded. "Yes, everyone except us!" She laughed, and Cloud couldn't help but sare at her in wonder. "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh! Oh no! Nothing. Just thought I saw something on your face, but it was just a beauty mark." Cloud grinned, and climbed into the Highwind. "Let's go, everyone's waiting!"  
Tifa hung back a second, wondering if she COULD win Cloud after all. She nodded to herself confidently, as she knew Reno had already gotten to Aeris's heart. She smiled, and followed Cloud up the ramp.  
  
  
Aeris glanced around the dried out city nervously. She turned around and waited for the others.  
"Hurry up you guys!" Tifa was the first one to arrive, then Reno, then Cloud, then Barret and Cid.  
"Wow..." Barret looked around in awe. " dis place is creepy."  
"I know..." Cloud nodded, and looked around as well.  
"Aeris?" Reno looked at her quizzicaly. "What's wrong?" She was pale and trembling, looking like she was about to faint.  
"You guys...He's here." Aeris looked up at the highest building, pointing to a black figure watching them intently.  



	8. Chapter 8

"Oh...My..." Tifa glanced to where Aeris was pointing. "Where?"  
"He's right over..." Aeris glanced back at the place she had seen him, but no one was there. "I saw him..."  
"I bet. I can feel him. Someone stand guard while the rest of us go get some rest in a random house." Cloud double-checked all his materia, just in case.  
"I'll do it." Reno half raised his hand. "Besides, I'm used to having little to no sleep. It's my job."  
"Yeh... still is ain't it?" Barret mumbled under his breath.  
"You say something Barret?" Tifa glowered at Barret, a plain gesture to tell him to shut up.  
"Oh, no, nuthin' at all..." He dug his boot into the dirt.  
"Alright then!" Aeris gave a weak smile, and picked up her stuff. "You guys see the two houses across from eachother? Tifa and I will stay in the one to the right, and you guys, Cloud, Cid, and Barret, and Reno," she smiled," when he's ont on duty, will sleep in the one to the left."  
"Okay then!" Tifa cheerily picked up her stuff as she and Aeris headed towards there house.  
  
  
"Aeris, how do you like more, Reno or Cloud?" Tifa sat on her bed, watching Aeris swing her legs back and forth sitting opposite her.  
"Um..." Aeris looked up at Tifa. "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Sure, I guess..." Tifa was taken aback with Aeris's behavior.  
"Well, you know when we were in Costa Del Sol?" Aeris it her lip.  
"Yeah, a few days ago..." Tifa inched forward on her bed.  
"Well, the night we got there I-" Aeris was cut off suddenly by a shout.  
"What's going on?" Tifa jumped up, already pulling on her gloves.  
"Let's go see." Aeris picked up her Prism Staff and ran out the door. Tifa followed.  
  
  
Cloud slashed at Sephiroth, giving a shout as he pushed his sword against the Musamune. "I won't give up..."  
"You won't have to. There is on way you will win this battle." Sephiroth laughed as he threw Cloud back, turning around quickly to catch a bullet that had been fired by Reno. RedXIII was lunging at him, clawing and biting , but it didn't bother him in the least, his armor did that.  
"Cloud, guys?!" Tifa began casting an ice spell on Sephiroth as he battled Cloud, Reno, and RedXIII. "What's going on?" She looked around. "And where's Barret?"  
"He went for a walk shortly before Sephiroth attacked. Reno caught him sneaking towards your house..." Cloud trailed off as he parried with Sephiroth. Suddenly, the battle stopped. Everone stood still, as Aeris appraoched Sephiroth, her glowing hand raised.   
"Sephiroth...LEAVE." Aeris's gaze was calm and steady. She was definatly preparing for something.  
"Aeris please don't-" Reno tried to step forward, but found he couldn't. Sephiroth had cast stop on everyone except Aeris. But why?  
"Aeris! No! Stop! He's too powerfull to face alone!" Cloud struggled with the spell, trying desperatly to cast the counterspell.  
"Aeris, ignore him!" Tifa was also struggling. She did not like the scene. She forced her eyes and head to move towards the left, and saw Barret calmly walking towards them. "Barret! Help!"  
Barret walked up to Sephiroth, and the talked in low voices. Aeris was standing still, her hair was floating around her, as it wasn't tied up as usual. A glowing aura surrounded her, and then suddenly disappeared as Barret grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards Sephiroth.  
"Aeris!" RedXII could barly talk at all.  
"Sephiroth! Don't kill-" Cloud was cut off as Sephiroth lunged at Cloud, knocking him to the ground.  
"Who said anything about killing?" Sephiroth snarled, rasing his sword above Cloud.  
"Sephiroth NO!" Aeris yanked her hand free of Barret, and began running towards him.  
"Heh. Stupid fool. Like I was going to kill him? I said I wasn't going to kill anyone. It was you I'm after!" Sephiroth turned around and flaoted up , flying towards her at full speed.   
The next thing happened so quickly, Cloud had trouble seeing it clearly. Sephiroth whirled around as soon as Aeris had passed him and was turning around, and had raised his sword. Aeris's eyes had gone wide, and Cloud had yelled. Everything seemed in slow motion. Sephiroth brought his blade down slowly, so ever slowly, and at the last second turned it sideways so the flat side hit her in the side of the head.  
"No! Not again!" Reno found he could move again, and he began running towards Aeris's fallen form on the dirt path, in Sephiroth's shadow.  
"Not so fast." Sephiroth drove his blade into the ground, just infront of Reno, motioning him to go no further. "Barret and I shall be leaving. Barret, you know where to find me?"  
"Yeah, jus' be there." Barret grinned.  
"Barret, how could you?" RedXIII began stalking towards the man, teeth barred.  
"I wouldn't go no further, beast." Barret glanced over at Sephiroth, who was picking up Aeris, slowly floating up. He smiled again, and slowly backed into the shadows.  
"Cloud, do something!" Tifa yelled helplessly as she watched as Sephiroth flew off with Aeris.  
"I'm...I'm sorry..." Cloud dropped his sword into the dust, then fell to his knees. "I was just...frozen...I tried to move...but the spell was too strong...I couldn't..."  
"It's okay. I know we BOTH could've save her if we could....he intentionally made the spell stronger on us." Reno looked up to the stars, quietly.  
"Poor guys." Tifa leaned down to murmer to RedXIII. "They both love Aeris very much..." She straightened up and sighed. "Unfortunatly for me..." She then turned and headed werily to her house, too tired to think about the events of that evening.  
"Tifa?" Cloud ran after her and stopped her, loking intently into her eyes. "We have to find her, FAST. We're leaving first thing in the morning."  
"Okay...but what about-" Tifa could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Oh how she wished Cloud would be like this for her.  
"We'll worry about Barret after we get Aeris back." He turned to leave. "Oh, and Tifa?" He turned slightly and smiled at her. "Sweet dreams."  



	9. Chapter 9

[Gah.I am SO lazy these days. I thought I'd have more time to write my fic, but it seems less. I am going to Hawaii in less than a week, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short...um...Reviews are more than welcome, and again I'm sorry for these REALLY slow updates. I PROMISE this story will be finished (yay!) by Christmas, at latest. So..read...and keep reviewing, and what the heck is an AU? -Ultima Aeris]  
  
  
  
Sephiroth glanced down at Aeris, who was lying on the floor, still unconscious. "I must've hit her harder than I thought..." He glanced at his sword, which lay near her. "Oops. Hope I didn't kill her." He grinned when he saw the blood on his sword, mostly dry now.  
"You bastard! Why are you doing this? Abducting women at random!" Shera screamed through her cell wall.  
"Shut up. I assure you that no harm shall become of you. In fact, I'm setting you free in a few days." He smirked, and began rummaging around in a cabinet.  
"What...Shera?" Aeris blinked her eyes, trying to get everything into focus. "Sephiroth?"  
"That's right. I suggest you lie still...you do have quite a headache, right?" He pulled out a small dagger, and began to sharpen it.  
"Yes, but....It's going away rather quickly." She sat up, and checked to see if she had any materia.  
"By the way, I already removed all your materia and armor and all that. Didn't think you'd need it here." He walked over to her calmly and picked her up easily.   
"Let me go!" Aeris squirmed in his arms, but he held her tight. He then strapped her down to the table.  
"I'm going to enjoy this..." He raised the knife over her.  
"No!" Aeris closed her eyes and somehow managed to curl up into a ball.  
"What the-?" Sephiroth stepped back, barely dodging the blade as it hit a shield of some sort around Aeris's body. "I knew it!" He sneered once again as he tied her down with chains.  
"Knew what?" Aeris shivered slightly as Sephiroth pressed a small metal cylinder to her temple.  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He raised the knife, and a glowing aura automatically surrounded her. He grinned. "Do you have any IDEA how far the planet would go to protect an pregnant ancient? The LAST pregnant ancient?" He turned, to face Jenova's aqui-chamber. "I've got a plan..."  
  
Tifa sat up and yawned. What a nightmare! "Aeris? Wake up it's-" she stopped, seeing the empty bed across from her. "Oh no...It wasn't a dream." Tifa stood and gathered all her stuff. Five minutes later she, Reno, Cloud, Cid, and RedXIII were gathered at the gate of the city.  
"Where the #$^% do we go now? " Cid cursed as he looked back on the city. "That sicko has Shera AND Aeris now..."  
"I don't have any idea at all." Tifa shook her head, also looking back on the city.  
Reno was looking at his feet. "I don't know guys, but something's really bothering me about this... Like there's something important we should know , but we don't."  
"You make logical sense, Reno. I have the feeling we'll find out soon enough." RedXIII sat down, waiting for a decision to be made.  
Cloud was looking around. "Hey, you guys! Look what I found!" Cloud stooped down and picked up an envelope. "It's a letter!" He opened it.   
"What does it say?" Tifa stepped over to Cloud, to read the letter.  
Cloud's eyes skimmed through the letter. "Directions. To Sephiroth. And Aeris."  
"No way..." Cid dropped his cigarette. "But what about Shera?"   
"She's probably there too." Tifa opened the gate. "We should get going then. But it doesn't seem like a long journey. Whoever left this wants Aeris to be saved as much as we do."  
"Yeah, I bet." Cloud strapped his sword to his back. "Let's get going!"  



	10. Chapter 10

(author's note= I know, Chapter 9 was sort...VERY short. I'm sorry for this...I just got back from Hawaii, and one of my best friends is moving at the end of the summer, so I'm trying to spend time with them... I have decided to take a knew twist with this story...should be interesting. I hope you guys still read this story! It will be finished by this X-MAS. Reviews are welcome! XOXOXO -Ultima Aeris)  
  
Sephiroth sat, cleaning his blade and thinking. How had he been able to hit Aeris in the Ancient city? She had run at him, and he at her, but she ran past and before she could turn all the way around....Of course! The planet couldn't protect her unless she knew injury was coming. So if her hurt her or something by surprise...   
He glanced at her sleeping form on the table,then turned sharply to the Aqui-chamber in which Jenova was also 'sleeping'. Perhaps if he...Yes! He would use the spell Mother had given him before Cloud and the others throttled her.   
Spehiroth walked over to Aeris, gently raising her shirt to mid-back. He drew his dagger then savagely-and deeply- cut a number of crude symbols upon her flesh. She awoke with a cry, and Sephiroth realized that the planet could not generate a shield WHILE the damage was being done. But could it heal after?  
Shera watched at Sephiroth smeared the blood from the cuts over the screaming girl's back, and fought back a cry as he advanced on her. "Stay...Stay away!" She stumbled back.  
"Oh...Shut Up. I'm just releasing you." He opened the cell, blindfolded her, and marched her around until she had lost all sense of direction. Then he shoved her out of a...Door, and she heard the sound of his footfall fade as he walked away. Somebody, please help! Shera silently begged to no one, before falling asleep in sudden exhaustion, shivering in the chilly air around her.  
Tifa walked ahead of everyone, climbing up the cliffside path with surprising ease, but Cloud was not far behind. She sat down and decided to rest, even though she didn't need it.  
"Something wrong, Tifa?" Cloud walked up to her and sat down.  
"No...Not really." Tifa scuffed her shoe in the rubble. Of course there was something wrong! Ever since Aeris had been kidnapped, Cloud had talked about nothing but her!  
"Tifa..." Cloud cupped his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. "I know you think I'm doing this because I love Aeris."  
Tifa felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Well.... Yes Cloud, but..." She trailed of.  
"Well, " Cloud smiled at her. " I don't think Reno would be too happy if I was. I'm going after her because I have a feeling that doing this will stop Sephiroth somehow. But I'm not sure how." He reached over, wiped the tears from her eyes, then leaned down, and kissed her.  
Aeris woke with a start, her back was stinging. "Ah, you finally woke up." Sephiroth walked over to her, grinning. A wave of pain washed over her as he approached her. What was going on?  
"Painful, isn't it?" He raised a hand and examined it. "I'm sure you know I used a spell to block the planet's power to protect you."  
Aeris realized she wasn't tied down and she slid off the table silently. "No, but I'm sure you know the planet wasn't protecting me." She hoped this bluff would work, to fool Spehiroth to change his plans.  
"Nice try, but I also cut symbols into you back...I know what you're thinking. You're afraid I'm going to kill your baby." Sephiroth looked up at her. "Go ahead, leave. I'm not stopping you."  
Aeris glanced cautiously at him, and his sword on the shelf. Then she turned and began running towards what looked like the exit.  
"I did say I wasn't going to stop you. Mother will." He shrugged.  
She stopped in mid-run, and turned back to face him. "You're mother is dead."   
"That's what you think."  
Aeris turned around with a cry as a tentacle wrapped around her.  
Tifa smiled inwardly as she and Cloud walked side by side up the path. Wow, she thought, what a KISS. She giggled, and Cloud looked at her.  
"What are you laughing about? We have to hurry. Aeris might be-" He trailed off as they rounded a corner. "I guess it wasn't as far as we thought..." He whispered, blinking.  
"I guess not." Tifa stared at the ground,biting her lip. Was it over then? The few moment of loving bliss she and Cloud had shared?  
As if to answer her question, Cloud stepped over and placed his arm over her shoulders. "It's okay Tif. I'm saving Aeris becuase I'm SUPPOSED to be her bodyguard, remember? And you want to know something? I found a letter in my boots the other day after we left the city it said-"  
"Said what?" Reno walked up behind them, panting slightly.  
"Nothing." Tifa glanced at Cloud sideways. "I think we're here."  
"The other's aren't too far behind." Reno's eyes had lit up, and he was considerably more cheerful.  
"The sooner, the better." Cloud sighed.  



	11. Chapter 11

(Er...I know it's been so long...This is probably my best chapter yet. THIS WILL BE FINISHED BY CHRISTMAS...Like I promised it would. Later days!)  
  
  
  
"Aeris, you realize this won't help you at all." Sephiroth glanced at the small dagger in his hand. He smiled grimly. "I guess I don't have a choice then." He carved a symbol on his hand, then walked in a circle around Aeris as the blood trickled off his hand.  
"What are you doing?" Aeris had given up struggling long before, and refused to answer any questions, even if he tortured her. Which, he hadn't, yet.  
"Well, I'm playing a game." He smirked.  
"A..A game?" Aeris looked at him, quietly wishing that Reno was there.  
"Reno can't help you. I can read your mind. Yes, you and your baby will die." He let his blood trickle down his arm for a minute before cleaning it. "You see...those symbols on your back, yes, the ones that sting eery time I get near you...They allow me not only to break your protective barriers, but I can also read you mind and slowly kill you. But, I'm a nice guy. I'll only make it kinda slow." He was smirking now.  
"What?" Aeris was looking at him in disbelief.  
"Well...I'll postpone your friends long enough...for you to get really bad. Then kill you in front of them. Now..I only have one question for you dear..." Sephiroth began to wipe his bloody hand on his pants. "Who's the father?"  
Aeris spit at his feet. "Like I would tell you."  
"Fine. Be that way. There's only 4 possabilities. One's not human." He walked up to her, his freshly cut hand seemed to be healing rapidly ,leaving only scars as the only reminder that he had just cut that same hand. "Now this is going to hurt a bit..." He opened his hand and pressed the scarred palm onto Aeris's forhead.   
At first, she felt nothing. Then a searing agony tore through her, like she was being ripped in half. She started screaming and writhing, trying to get away from that painful touch. It only increased, and his laughter echoed in her ears as she slowly fell into pained darkness.  
Reno stopped in mid-step as a scream echoed in his ears. "Oh my God...He's killing her..."  
Tifa looked at Reno, puzzled. "What's wrong, Reno?"  
"I- I just heard Aeris screaming."Reno's face was pale, almost white as he stood still, trembling slightly. "We can't wait for the others...He's killing her!"  
"Killing her?" Cloud walked over to them, his hand running over the back of his sword instinctively.  
"Reno heard Aeris scream. He thinks Sephirother is killing her." Tifa was pulling on her battle gloves and trying to find her materia. "We SHOULD wait for the others...But I think he's right. We CAN'T wait for them."  
Cloud nodded. "Alright. But someone has to stay out here and tell the others."  
"I'll ^$#^$%& do it." Cid walked up behind them, panting. "The others? All there are is You, Tifa, Reno, Red, and me. You forget that that #%$%$ bastard Barret ran off."  
"Oh yeah." Cloud was pulling out some battle materia. "Well, wait for Red. Then come in after us. It looks like this is one big cave...but Tifa thinks it may have many little side tunnels that lead to small caverns, one of which Sephiroth is in. Hopefully he's not to hard to find...:"  
"I hope not." Reno was quietly loading a magazine of ammunition into his guns, his face as white as ever. His hands were shaking.  
"Let's get on with it then." Cloud walked into the cave, calling out not long after. "It branches into three tunnels. I'll take the one farthest right. Reno, you take the middle, and Tifa, take the one farthest left."  
"Sure." Tifa yelled back. Reno had already started into the cave. "Hey! Wait for me!" Tifa ran to catch up to him.  
"What if it's too late?" Reno was staring straight ahead, and thanks to his Shinra training, he could see very well in the dark. "Oh God, what if it's too late?"  
Sephiroth glanced at the crumpled form at his feet. "She'll die in less than 15 minutes..." He glanced over at his mother, a sheepish grin on his face. "Is that according to plan?"  
Jenova made a series of growls in her...throat, then backed off into the shadows.  
"Oh, right, Barrett will be here any minute." Sephiroth rubbed his hand, feeling the increased energy as Aeris slowly slipped into death and all her energies and powers seeped into his own being.  
"Sephirooooooooooth!" Barrett stormed in, a scowl on his face. "You tricked me! You-" He saw Aeris lying at Sephiroth's feet and he went pale. "God damn! You never said anything about killing her!"  
"Some things you're better off knowing." Sephiroth turned to face him. "In fact, You're time is almost up."  
"What the Hell..!" Barrett swore as a glass cage suddenly surrounded him. He pounded at it, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Barret, you wouldn't be the father of her child, would you?" Sephiroth began preparing his sword, polishing it.  
"She's #%$#% PREGNANT too?! And you're killing her?! #%$#^!!" Barret pounded at the glass.  
"That's right. So I take it you aren't the father. That leaves...2 humans and one...thing." Sephiroth dropped his sword on the floor and pciked up Aeris. "You know, if mother and I didn't have any plans, I would've kept her and brainwashed her. Maybe the child too. "  
"YOU SICK @$#%$#!" Barret screamed, pounding even harder.  
"Just wait Barret." Sephiroth smirked, setting Aeris on a table , right in the center of the cave. "They're almost here."  
Reno rushed into the main cavern, looking around. At first all he could here was Cloud and the others' footfalls behind him, but then his ears picked up something else. Barret, to one side, was pounding at a glass dome around him, yelling something that Reno couldn't hear. Then he hear laughter, and his eye adjusted to the light and he saw her, a crumpled, pale form laying limply on a steel table. From here he could hear her labored breathing.  
"Sephiroth." He said it coldly, his rage boiling up inside him. She was going to die...He had found the woman he loved and she was going to die.  
"Yes?" Sephiroth appeared, a dark shadow covering his angel's form.  
"What have you done?!" Tifa was shrieking and sobbing as she came in behind Reno.  
"Aeris?"  
"AERIS!?" Red and Cloud had come in behind Tifa. Cid wasn't very far behind.  
"HOLY #%^56%!"   
Reno was nearly weeping uncontrolably, when he saw a flash of metal in the irredencent lighting in the cave. "No!"  
Everything was happening so fast...Reno heard a dull thud as Tifa fell to the floor, a pair of cries from Cloud and Cid as they caught her, he felt a dull warmth behind him. Sephiroth must've cast a fire spell past him and Tifa had taken the full hit. Red was running in slow motion, it seemed, as Sephiroth raised his blade above Aeris.  
"Sephirooooooooooth!" Red was growling as he lunged at him. Sephiroth swung the blade and it slashed it along his belly, as Red flew back from the impact of the blow. He must have also cast another spell, he heard the yells of Clud and Cid as they were hit and fell. Sephiroth was grinning at him now, a cold hard glare. He swept his hand over Aeris, his hand lingering above her stomache and drifting down to her feet. Her eyes flickered, opening, instant recognition flashed to her features.  
"Reno?" She stood up. Sephiroth had disappeared. She stumbled, and Reno ran to catch her.  
"Aeris? Aeris? Are you okay...?" Reno gently held her up with his arm. " We have to get the others out before he gets back, so I'll help you-"  
Aeris's face had gone paler than it hhad already been, her mouth in a small O and her eyes wide with horror.   
"Aeris? Are you okay? I said we have to get out of here. Aeris?" Reno looked at her quietly, before he was aware of the shadow that had fallen over them. "Aeris stand back you'll-"  
"Kill the baby." Aeris whispered quietly, her hands pressed hard against her stomach and gut. It was then he realized that blood was seeping through them, and Sephiroth's sword lay at his feet, bloodied.  
"Go ahead, kill me." Sephiroth's voice was calm and cold, like he was planning this all the time.  
"Baby? Aeris? Bleeding..." Reno trailed off, his head was spinning. Somewhere there was a scream and another couple of yells. Aeris crumpled beside him, he was too numb with shock to catch her. There was a shattering sound as something exploded into a million shards somewhere behind him. Sounds of fighting grew around him and he just stood there. "My baby? Aeris?" He shook his head, and quickly looked down at her form. A quickly growing pool of blood surrounded her as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.   
"I-I was going to tell you the day we left the city..but.." Aeris coughed violently.   
"Shhh.. You're going to live. Save your breath. Please..." Reno laid her head down gently as a soft and quiet sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes closed with tears in them.  
He stood up. Drawing his gun, he aimed at Sephiroth's head. He was fighting Cloud and had just wounded him . "Sephiroth." Sephiroth turned to see the gun aimed at his head and a surprised expression crossed his face before Reno pulled the trigger.  
Aeris opened her eyes and looked up at Reno. She could fell the screaming in her head,feel her blood seeping out over the floor. See the tears in Reno's eyes. "I-I was going to tell you the day we left the city but..." A hacking cough escaped her, even as she tried to to warn him of what was going to happen . She knew, because it was a part of the spell Sephiroth didn't know about.   
"Shhh...You're going to live. Save your breath. Please..." Reno was looking at her. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but when she tried to speak, a sigh came out. Oh no, not this soon, no.... Her eyes filled with tears. She had to warn him... Everything faded into a light gray mist...she found herself flotaing.  
  
"Aeris? Back so soon?" A voice murmered in her ear.  
"Back? Where am I?" She looked around, but all she saw was the mist.  
"Between the earth and the lifestream. What we call a 'halfway house' of sorts." There was a hint of sadness in the voice. Aeris knew she was dead.  
"Oh, no dear. You're not dead! We just needed to tell you what you don't know. You see, you're not going to die. Not for another...While. Nither is your children. Sephhiroth didn't know that when he slid his sword into you, he was breaking his own spell. You were wounded, but the lifestream interviened just in time to save your babies. You would've lived anyways."  
"Oh." Aeris felt her head spinning...or the feeling of it anyways. "I get it."  
"Just look dear." A window opened in front of her, showing Reno carrying her away from a smoking crater in the ground. Cloud and the others were standing nearby, looking very sad. Tifa was crying. She could see trails of his tears down his drity face, she felt a pang of sadness.  
"Am I going back?" She wanted to. It hurt to see them all like that.  
"Not yet." The voice was closer now, somehow.  
"Aeris, you realize this won't help you at all." Sephiroth glanced at the small dagger in his hand. He smiled grimly. "I guess I don't have a choice then." He carved a symbol on his hand, then walked in a circle around Aeris as the blood trickled off his hand.  
"What are you doing?" Aeris had given up struggling long before, and refused to answer any questions, even if he tortured her. Which, he hadn't, yet.  
"Well, I'm playing a game." He smirked.  
"A..A game?" Aeris looked at him, quietly wishing that Reno was there.  
"Reno can't help you. I can read your mind. Yes, you and your baby will die." He let his blood trickle down his arm for a minute before cleaning it. "You see...those symbols on your back, yes, the ones that sting eery time I get near you...They allow me not only to break your protective barriers, but I can also read you mind and slowly kill you. But, I'm a nice guy. I'll only make it kinda slow." He was smirking now.  
"What?" Aeris was looking at him in disbelief.  
"Well...I'll postpone your friends long enough...for you to get really bad. Then kill you in front of them. Now..I only have one question for you dear..." Sephiroth began to wipe his bloody hand on his pants. "Who's the father?"  
Aeris spit at his feet. "Like I would tell you."  
"Fine. Be that way. There's only 4 possabilities. One's not human." He walked up to her, his freshly cut hand seemed to be healing rapidly ,leaving only scars as the only reminder that he had just cut that same hand. "Now this is going to hurt a bit..." He opened his hand and pressed the scarred palm onto Aeris's forhead.   
At first, she felt nothing. Then a searing agony tore through her, like she was being ripped in half. She started screaming and writhing, trying to get away from that painful touch. It only increased, and his laughter echoed in her ears as she slowly fell into pained darkness.  
Reno stopped in mid-step as a scream echoed in his ears. "Oh my God...He's killing her..."  
Tifa looked at Reno, puzzled. "What's wrong, Reno?"  
"I- I just heard Aeris screaming."Reno's face was pale, almost white as he stood still, trembling slightly. "We can't wait for the others...He's killing her!"  
"Killing her?" Cloud walked over to them, his hand running over the back of his sword instinctively.  
"Reno heard Aeris scream. He thinks Sephirother is killing her." Tifa was pulling on her battle gloves and trying to find her materia. "We SHOULD wait for the others...But I think he's right. We CAN'T wait for them."  
Cloud nodded. "Alright. But someone has to stay out here and tell the others."  
"I'll ^$#^$%& do it." Cid walked up behind them, panting. "The others? All there are is You, Tifa, Reno, Red, and me. You forget that that #%$%$ bastard Barret ran off."  
"Oh yeah." Cloud was pulling out some battle materia. "Well, wait for Red. Then come in after us. It looks like this is one big cave...but Tifa thinks it may have many little side tunnels that lead to small caverns, one of which Sephiroth is in. Hopefully he's not to hard to find...:"  
"I hope not." Reno was quietly loading a magazine of ammunition into his guns, his face as white as ever. His hands were shaking.  
"Let's get on with it then." Cloud walked into the cave, calling out not long after. "It branches into three tunnels. I'll take the one farthest right. Reno, you take the middle, and Tifa, take the one farthest left."  
"Sure." Tifa yelled back. Reno had already started into the cave. "Hey! Wait for me!" Tifa ran to catch up to him.  
"What if it's too late?" Reno was staring straight ahead, and thanks to his Shinra training, he could see very well in the dark. "Oh God, what if it's too late?"  
Sephiroth glanced at the crumpled form at his feet. "She'll die in less than 15 minutes..." He glanced over at his mother, a sheepish grin on his face. "Is that according to plan?"  
Jenova made a series of growls in her...throat, then backed off into the shadows.  
"Oh, right, Barrett will be here any minute." Sephiroth rubbed his hand, feeling the increased energy as Aeris slowly slipped into death and all her energies and powers seeped into his own being.  
"Sephirooooooooooth!" Barrett stormed in, a scowl on his face. "You tricked me! You-" He saw Aeris lying at Sephiroth's feet and he went pale. "God damn! You never said anything about killing her!"  
"Some things you're better off knowing." Sephiroth turned to face him. "In fact, You're time is almost up."  
"What the Hell..!" Barrett swore as a glass cage suddenly surrounded him. He pounded at it, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Barret, you wouldn't be the father of her child, would you?" Sephiroth began preparing his sword, polishing it.  
"She's #%$#% PREGNANT too?! And you're killing her?! #%$#^!!" Barret pounded at the glass.  
"That's right. So I take it you aren't the father. That leaves...2 humans and one...thing." Sephiroth dropped his sword on the floor and pciked up Aeris. "You know, if mother and I didn't have any plans, I would've kept her and brainwashed her. Maybe the child too. "  
"YOU SICK @$#%$#!" Barret screamed, pounding even harder.  
"Just wait Barret." Sephiroth smirked, setting Aeris on a table , right in the center of the cave. "They're almost here."  
Reno rushed into the main cavern, looking around. At first all he could here was Cloud and the others' footfalls behind him, but then his ears picked up something else. Barret, to one side, was pounding at a glass dome around him, yelling something that Reno couldn't hear. Then he hear laughter, and his eye adjusted to the light and he saw her, a crumpled, pale form laying limply on a steel table. From here he could hear her labored breathing.  
"Sephiroth." He said it coldly, his rage boiling up inside him. She was going to die...He had found the woman he loved and she was going to die.  
"Yes?" Sephiroth appeared, a dark shadow covering his angel's form.  
"What have you done?!" Tifa was shrieking and sobbing as she came in behind Reno.  
"Aeris?"  
"AERIS!?" Red and Cloud had come in behind Tifa. Cid wasn't very far behind.  
"HOLY #%^56%!"   
Reno was nearly weeping uncontrolably, when he saw a flash of metal in the irredencent lighting in the cave. "No!"  
Everything was happening so fast...Reno heard a dull thud as Tifa fell to the floor, a pair of cries from Cloud and Cid as they caught her, he felt a dull warmth behind him. Sephiroth must've cast a fire spell past him and Tifa had taken the full hit. Red was running in slow motion, it seemed, as Sephiroth raised his blade above Aeris.  
"Sephirooooooooooth!" Red was growling as he lunged at him. Sephiroth swung the blade and it slashed it along his belly, as Red flew back from the impact of the blow. He must have also cast another spell, he heard the yells of Clud and Cid as they were hit and fell. Sephiroth was grinning at him now, a cold hard glare. He swept his hand over Aeris, his hand lingering above her stomache and drifting down to her feet. Her eyes flickered, opening, instant recognition flashed to her features.  
"Reno?" She stood up. Sephiroth had disappeared. She stumbled, and Reno ran to catch her.  
"Aeris? Aeris? Are you okay...?" Reno gently held her up with his arm. " We have to get the others out before he gets back, so I'll help you-"  
Aeris's face had gone paler than it hhad already been, her mouth in a small O and her eyes wide with horror.   
"Aeris? Are you okay? I said we have to get out of here. Aeris?" Reno looked at her quietly, before he was aware of the shadow that had fallen over them. "Aeris stand back you'll-"  
"Kill the baby." Aeris whispered quietly, her hands pressed hard against her stomach and gut. It was then he realized that blood was seeping through them, and Sephiroth's sword lay at his feet, bloodied.  
"Go ahead, kill me." Sephiroth's voice was calm and cold, like he was planning this all the time.  
"Baby? Aeris? Bleeding..." Reno trailed off, his head was spinning. Somewhere there was a scream and another couple of yells. Aeris crumpled beside him, he was too numb with shock to catch her. There was a shattering sound as something exploded into a million shards somewhere behind him. Sounds of fighting grew around him and he just stood there. "My baby? Aeris?" He shook his head, and quickly looked down at her form. A quickly growing pool of blood surrounded her as she looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened.   
"I-I was going to tell you the day we left the city..but.." Aeris coughed violently.   
"Shhh.. You're going to live. Save your breath. Please..." Reno laid her head down gently as a soft and quiet sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes closed with tears in them.  
He stood up. Drawing his gun, he aimed at Sephiroth's head. He was fighting Cloud and had just wounded him . "Sephiroth." Sephiroth turned to see the gun aimed at his head and a surprised expression crossed his face before Reno pulled the trigger.  
Aeris opened her eyes and looked up at Reno. She could fell the screaming in her head,feel her blood seeping out over the floor. See the tears in Reno's eyes. "I-I was going to tell you the day we left the city but..." A hacking cough escaped her, even as she tried to to warn him of what was going to happen . She knew, because it was a part of the spell Sephiroth didn't know about.   
"Shhh...You're going to live. Save your breath. Please..." Reno was looking at her. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but when she tried to speak, a sigh came out. Oh no, not this soon, no.... Her eyes filled with tears. She had to warn him... Everything faded into a light gray mist...she found herself flotaing.  
  
"Aeris? Back so soon?" A voice murmered in her ear.  
"Back? Where am I?" She looked around, but all she saw was the mist.  
"Between the earth and the lifestream. What we call a 'halfway house' of sorts." There was a hint of sadness in the voice. Aeris knew she was dead.  
"Oh, no dear. You're not dead! We just needed to tell you what you don't know. You see, you're not going to die. Not for another...While. Nither is your children. Sephhiroth didn't know that when he slid his sword into you, he was breaking his own spell. You were wounded, but the lifestream interviened just in time to save your babies. You would've lived anyways."  
"Oh." Aeris felt her head spinning...or the feeling of it anyways. "I get it."  
"Just look dear." A window opened in front of her, showing Reno carrying her away from a smoking crater in the ground. Cloud and the others were standing nearby, looking very sad. Tifa was crying. She could see trails of his tears down his drity face, she felt a pang of sadness.  
"Am I going back?" She wanted to. It hurt to see them all like that.  
"Not yet." The voice was closer now, somehow. 


End file.
